1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an infant-carrier docking station, and especially relates to an infant-carrier docking station capable of being used on a crib frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current crib or playard is not equipped with any device or mechanism for supporting infant carrier. If a baby is sleeping at an infant carrier of a safety seat when going out, parents have to move the sleeping baby from the infant carrier to the crib after coming home. It is inconvenient and may wake the baby up.